Godrics Hollow
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: There is a potions explosion, turning the class into snakes. Thankfully, Harry, the last parselmouth, was drugged with a sleeping potion the night before by Ron, was running late. If you've read my one-shot Hiss you might not want to read this, it's the exact same story, just edited and split into chapters. Will probably end up changing the final pairing. Will be slash! HarryX?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One(OriginalSegment343EditedSegment499)**

The group of Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting in an almost awkward silence before the door slammed open, and Severus Snape swept into the potions room with his robes billowing out behind him. When he reached the front of the room his eyes scanned over the heads before his eyes narrowed on two particular Gryffindors. "Weasley! Granger! Where is Potter?" He snarled.

Ron turned red, and Snape noticed that Hermione was glaring at him. "Go on Ronald! Tell him what you've done!"

"I gave him a sleeping potion."

Snape sneered. "You gave Potter a _SLEEPING POTION_!"

The third part of the notorious 'Golden Trio' had the decency to look incredibly sheepish. "Of course, I can't say much," he started, trying to find a way to phrase it without making anybody angry at him. 'Well, angrier than they already are.' "But to put it simply, he couldn't sleep, and I just helped him by slipping a little bit of dreamless sleep into his glass of water."

Everybody in the room was now looking at the boy like he was a particularly rude passerby. Hermione picked up her notebook, and began swatting him with it. "Dreamless sleep.. is addictive.. you bloody ponce!" When the notebook was ripped out of her hand, she simply glared at him. "He will be upset with you when he wakes up and realizes what's happened!" She huffed, before turning towards the front of the room, "How dare you."

Ron just rolled his eyes, huffed, and crossed his arms under the accusatory glares of the classroom. "Yeah well, when he realizes that the seven hours sleep that he's gotten this week, and that's a total, is thanks to me, then I'm sure he'll forgive me."

Snape just growled and waved his wand, making the instructions for the day's potion appear on the board. "This is what we're doing today, you do it right, or you may risk your life and the lives of those around you."

Had any of them been in Gryffindor tower, or any floor above five, they would have heard someone yell, "DAMN YOU RON!" Just moments before the cauldron in the back of the Potions class exploded.

Harry was sprinting through the corridors trying to make it to Potions class, figuring it better that he be late, than to not show up at all. He was doing just fine, only knocked two people over, until he made it to the staircase leading down to the dungeons. Two steps down the toe of his shoe caught, and he pitched forward, rolling, and flipping down the stairs until he landed in a groaning pile at the bottom with a resounding crack, and a flash of pain that burst through his arm. He stumbled to his feet, and trudged down the corridor towards the looming potions class. Moaning in pain, he somehow managed to get the door open, and closed behind him. "'m sorry 'm late." He slurred, before falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like 600 words shorter than the original segment. But.. I'm trying to make it better.**

**Chapter Two**

"_Oh Merlin. Harry, what happened?"_

"I'm tired 'Mione." He whispered in his sleep.

"_Harry wake up!" _ Ron growled.

"Potions is still an hour away." He grumbled, curling up tighter.

"_Get up you bloody poof!"_

"Shut up Seamus, you promised you wouldn't say anything about that."

_"Harry James Potter! Get up!"_

Harry sat up swiftly, forgo-ing the urge to yell 'Fuck off' when the pain in his arm exploded again. When his eyes cleared, he looked around to find the room empty. "Great now I'm hearing shit again."

He moved his good arm to cradle his other arm, and his eyes fell on the mass of snakes at the same time Hermione's voice hissed, _"Harry, what happened to your arm?"_

But Harry just flicked his arm, cringing and groaning loudly in pain. _"You bloody idiot, why did you do that?"_

"_Because I'm dreaming that my potions class has turned into snakes and I'm trying to wake up."_

A snake with rings running down the length of its body slid forward, and Hermione's voice hissed out sternly, _"Harry James Potter, you will tell me what happened to your arm right now!"_

"_I didn't get woken up this morning so I ran down here, tripped on the second stair, and I'm fairly certain I broke my arm. Figured it would be better to show up with a broken arm, than to not show up at all." _Harry's eyes drifted across the snakes. _"Why is everybody a snake?" _When all of the snakes started hissing simultaneously Harry struggled to his feet and pulled out his wand. "**Expecto Patronum**." Harry looked at the stag that stood in front of him. "Go to Professor Dumbledore, say: We need you in the Potions room immediately."

As the patronus bowed his head before bounding off, there were a few scattered hisses. _"Holy shit, he really can cast a patronus."_

"_Such a pretty light."_

"_Harry, you should have sent him for Madame Pomfrey as well."_

"_Hermione stop patronizing. I don't need Madame Pomfrey. Snape could just as easily give me a.." _Harry drifted off, running the count through his head again before sighing. "_Snape's a snake too isn't he?" _

The snakes however ignored his question and turned to the door. Hissing in unison, "_someone's coming." _

Harry had his wand trained on the door, seconds before Albus Dumbledore burst into the room. The old man barely hid his stumble when he found himself at wand point. Harry blushed when a silver eyebrow was raised. "Erm… sorry, force of habit."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled, "quite alright. What's the problem?" He asked, eyes falling to Harry's broken arm, before sending off a patronus. Maybe it was the added light of the patronus leaving, but it wasn't until he started turning back towards Harry that Albus noticed the snakes. "Why are they all snakes? And what happened to your arm?"

"Nobody woke me up this morning, and I had to run to get down here. I fell on the staircase and hurt my arm. Then I figured I would ask… erm _Professor_ Snape for help, but I passed out as soon as I was in the room." His eyes fell on the snakes. "As for them, I don't know."

A black cobra rose into an s position and hissed. "_Someone's potion exploded. It released a vapor that turned us all into snakes."_

"Mr. Black Cobra over there said that someone's cauldron exploded, and released a vapor with obviously not so good effects."

"_You impertinent brat!" _The cobra hissed, _"You are to call me 'Sir' or Professor even if I am a snake."_

Dumbledore chuckled when Harry's jaw dropped. "The 'Mr. Black Cobra' is Severus isn't he?" Harry nodded. "Will you ask whose cauldron exploded, and what potion they had been making?"

"_Mine."_

"_Whose is mine?"_ Harry hissed.

"_Neville."_

"_I was having them make the potion for Professor McGonagall that would allow her students to know what their Animagus transformation would be, or if they could even do it at all."_ Snape supplied.

After relaying this to Dumbledore, the old man nodded, stroked his beard a few times and said, "Well, that potion usually only lasts a few minutes."

Harry saw the snakes swivel towards the door again, and it burst open shortly after. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" Madame Pomfrey yelled when she saw him, causing him to wince.

"I-."

"You were off doing some heroic deed, risking your life for some noble cause again weren't you?"

"No, I tripped running down the staircase." He growled. _Everybody_ had a issue with his 'saving people thing' except when he was saving their life. "Bloody hell!" He snarled, when he was harshly snapped back into focus as his arm was touched.

"Should have come straight to-." But she paused, and waved her wand in an intricate movement. "How many times have you broken your arm Mr. Potter?"

"Twice." He bit out, as her wand touched his arm again. The Headmaster and snakes watching quietly.

"How could you have possibly only had your arm broken twice when the scan shows that it's been broken nearly a dozen times?"

"Well _Hermione,_" he muttered under his breath. "You asked how many times I've broken my arm. Not my uncle or my cousin." He said, sitting on the ground.

"_Mate, what are you talking about?"_

"_Harry, you said they had never hurt you!"_

"Your family abused you?" Madame Pomfrey yelled, turning her wand on the headmaster.

"They didn't abuse me." Harry denied, as his vision began to blur. "They just punished me for being a freak."

* * *

"YOU SAID THAT HE WAS SAFE THERE! YOU PROMISED US ALL THAT THEY WOULD CARE FOR HIM YOU INCOMPETENT NINNY! MALNOURISHED AT THE START OF EVERY YEAR AND YOU TOLD ME NOT TO WORRY! NEVER HAD SHOTS! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A MANIPULATIVE BASTARD THAT YOU WOULD ALLOW HIM TO BE TREATED LIKE THAT! WHEN WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE PEOPLE ARE PAWNS IN A GAME OF CHESS?"

The snakes watched as if hypnotized, none of them ever having seen the Healer lose her temper. "My dear-."

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MISLEAD ME! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN 'FOR THE GREATER GOOD'!"

He silenced her. "You can yell at me all you want Poppy, but Harry has passed out and you were brought here to heal him. If you find yourself incapable I will take Harry and floo him to St-."

She cancelled the charm and glared. "If you EVER do something like this to another student I will destroy you! And I would take my sentence in Azkaban with a smile on my face for this shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

With a loud groan, Harry closed his eyes as soon as he opened them to the harsh bright light that was more familiar than he ever could have hoped. "Bloody Hell, why is it always here?"

"Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomfrey cried, aghast at the language. However, when Harry turned and gave her a sheepish grin she smiled. "I'm glad that you've finally decided to wake up! How is your arm feeling?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, reaching both of his arms up to flatten his hair. "My arms are fine!"

She looked hesitant, "Mr. Potter, do you remember why you passed out?"

"Er… I assume Ron gave me a sleeping potion again and accidentally overdosed me."

"So you don't remember falling down the stairs on the way to Potions this morning and breaking your arm in three spots?"

Harry's face scrunched as he tried to think. "I remember that I made it into class, and took about two steps before I passed out from the pain."

"You don't remember waking up once? For about half an hour?" She asked, not wanting to bring up the things he revealed in his pain induced state, but knowing they needed an explanation.

Closing his eyes, Harry reviewed the memory, and sat up suddenly. "Where are all of the snakes then?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "They are waiting outside of the door. They seemed very adamant about being allowed entrance, but I told them that if they really are students, and/or staff, then they know exactly how I react to my patients being disturbed."

Harry grinned, and thinking very hard, he used his wandless magic ability to make it sound as if the floo flared in her office. As soon as she walked away however, he snapped his fingers to magic his clothes on, and ran for the door. Opening and closing it as softly as he could, Harry looked down at the snakes. _"Come on, we're going to see Dumbledore."_

He had taken about seven steps before the doors burst open behind him, and a voice yelled out, "Harry James Potter, you stop right there."

He froze, and turned in slow motion. "What can I do for you?"

"_Yeah you tell her Harry!" _Ron cheered, while Hermione's question was much more irritated.

"_You didn't wait for her to tell you that you could leave?"_

The mediwitch huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "did I give you permission to leave?"

"Ermm… did I need permission?" Edging himself backwards, he tried to avoid her questions.

"Yes," she huffed before continuing, "We need to run the CBHC." At his confused look, she elaborated, "Comprehensive Background Health Check, it's a spell that will make a set of magical medical records, from birth to present day."

"Why would we need to do that?" He asked, "we've never done that before."

"It's routine-." She began, but a light bulb suddenly lit in his head.

"If it were routine, then why haven't we ever done it before? I've certainly been in here enough times. Why wasn't it done my first year when I was unconscious from Volde-rrel?"

Having realized that he and the boy had more in common than he ever would have thought, Severus decided to help him out. _"Mr. Potter, the CBHC is only routine in cases where there is suspicion of a child having been abused."_

Harry's face flamed, and he turned to scowl at Madame Pomfrey. "I was _not _ abused!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but arms don't accidentally get broken ten times. When you were a first year I took my concerns to the-."

He turned away from her. "Am I healed?"

"Yes." She sighed, wishing that she could help the tortured soul in front of her.

"_Follow me!" _he hissed to the snakes as he began to walk away.

He tried his best to ignore the scattered conversation that drifted on and off between the snakes as they made their way towards Dumbledore's office. More than once though, he caught a lot of hiss-like snickers, when students ran screaming from the dark haired wizard and the army of snakes that followed him. About three corridors, and two staircases away, Harry and co. were encountered by a burly group of sixth year Slytherins. "What's with all of the snakes Scar-Head? Trying to become the next Dark Lord are you?"

Rolling his eyes Harry smirked at the boy. "You'd think that the Slytherins would have come up with better nick names than scar-head since Draco started that in our first year."

"Like you could do any better."

"If we're talking about me I can think of quite a few that none of you dunderheads have ever used."

"If you're so smart then Potter, why don't you tell us?"

"Hmm… let's see then. Faggot. Dragon Shit. Hell, even four-eyes would be original coming from you. Boy-who-wouldn't-bloody-die. Little orphan homo." Harry supplied. "God at least Voldemort knew that he wouldn't have any good nicknames, so he just stuck to, Harry Potter, and on occasion, I think he thought my name was 'Avada Kedavra'."

"_Harry.. don't tease Grintlock… he's like I was, except twenty times worse. He's __done __things to people."_

The boy that Harry now knew had the name Grintlock scoffed at him. "Like anybody actually believes that you were actually hit by the killing curse in the forest."

"What mummy and daddy didn't tell you the story? Or darling Bella didn't spread it throughout the castle when you and all of your… friends came inside?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange was more of a woman than you'll ever get."

Harry smirked and walked past him, calling over his shoulder. "That's good, because like other gay men, I'm not interested in getting a woman." Snickering, Harry walked the rest of the way in a buoyant mood, which didn't even begin to drift away when he had to levitate the snakes up the stairs. _"Hey Malfoy, how fast will it circulate through the Slytherin common room that the 'Chosen One' just confessed to being gay?"_

"_Pretty damn quick."_ He replied, and there where stunned murmurs of agreement.

The ride up the spiral staircase was a silent affair, except for the occasional chuckle that Harry let out. When they arrived at the door, he reached out his hand and knocked a short tune, and smiled even wider when the answer two knocks sounded. "Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice when the door opened.

"Hello Professor!" Harry chirped, before sitting down in the chair opposite the large wooden desk.

"So Harry, what may I do for you?" The old man asked, twining his fingers together.

"I was wondering if you had come up with any ideas for the sleeping arrangements?"

"I had a few, but I'm not sure if you will necessarily like them."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well first would be staying in Professor Snapes quart-."

Harry shook his head, a shudder running down his body. "I'd rather Snape not sink his highly venomous fangs into my arm for sleeping in his bed… and then there's the nightmares, dark and cold isn't exactly comforting."

Dumbledore nodded like he had expected this. _"Like I'd allow you to sleep on my bed. You'd be on the couch you nitwit." _Snape hissed.

"One of the other options is that we could open up one of the many guest rooms that never get used."

He thought about it for a second. "I dunno, it just sounds so… impersonal. If I'm going to be staying somewhere for an undetermined length of time, then I don't want to feel.. out of place."

"_Who knew that the Gryffindor Golden boy was so picky?"_

"_I'm not picky whichever Slytherin ass hole it was who said that. I just figure somewhere comfortable would be nice, with plenty of room for me to escape from all of you if I need a break from the reminder that I can only speak parseltoungue because a snake faced bastard decided he wanted to kill me."_

Dumbledore nodded again. "Which is where this third suggestion comes from. Please don't be offended, but I know that you've been fixing up your house, and that you've had a variety of crews there since you defeated Voldemort."

Harry stood from his seat. "You've had me followed?"

"I'm sorry my boy, but your safet-."

"Is none of anybody's god damned business except for my own. I expected to be able to have peace since we defeated Voldemort. But since I'm still being stalked by the Order then I guess I was wrong."

"Bellatrix Le-." The old man started.

"Is dead."

"Harry, there was no body found."

Forgetting that there was a room full of students, and his most hated professor behind him, Harry snorted. "That's because when I saw her about to kill my… someone I care about I cast an incendio on her and watched her burn to ash."

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Why did no one hear-?"

"Her screams? Well since I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in seven years, except for the times that Ron has drugged me because I have nightmares that make me wake up screaming, I've learned how to cast a very effective silencing charm."

"Are you seri-?"

Harry started laughing, "Of course not. I may have hated the bitch for murdering the closest thing that I've ever had to having parents, but the only murder that I committed during the Battle of Hogwarts was Voldemort's. However, the reason that there was no body found was because about a week before the battle she showed up in his rooms naked and wanted to consummate their eternal bond, and he drowned her in a lake of inferi. The thing that was at the battle was a poly juiced lower level death eater who was imperiused."

Dumbledore thought for a second, before nodding. "So, would you be willing to house these lovely people at your home?"

Harry slumped back into the squishy chair, and ran his fingers through his dark head fur. "I was really wanting to see the inside of it for the first time alone."

"We can send them through the floo an hour after you go. That way you'll have time to set up wards around rooms that you don't want them to enter and whatnot."

Harry shook his head. "I still don't know if this is a good idea, I mean I don't know how to take care of snakes. What they need, how they use the restroom, anything. The only snake that I have knowledge of caring for is Nagini and that's just because I had a lot of visions where Voldie was all like Nagini, here's supper."

Dumbledore waved his hand, and after a shimmer of a glamour being released, "which is why I have procured these manuals for you from the pet shop on Diagon Alley."

Harry's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, before looking away and calling out, "Dobby!" There was a small pop. "Are all of the construction people out of the house?"

Dobby nodded and clasped his hands together. "Yes Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby is makings sure that they is all gone, and keeping the house clean."

Harry smiled. "It's just Harry remember? I was wondering if you would mind making up the.. uh master bedroom, as I'll be there tonight, and then we'll need to arrange adequate sleeping arrangements for the snakes."

Dobby leaned to the side, and caught sight of the variety of snakes, "Theys will not be eating Dobby will they?"

Harry turned around and gave them all a stare that dared them to try. "If they tried I guess we'll be seeing what snake tastes like."

"_HARRY!" _Hermione hissed, while Harry turned around to give Dumbledore a large smile. "I'll just go and pack my stuff then."

"Harry Potter Sir, I coulds be getting your things, and you could go ahead to the cottage. I could brings along the snakes laters if you'd like."

Harry blushed slightly. "I can get my own things Dobby, and please don't call me sir."

"But Mr. Harry Pot-." Harry stood up shaking his head.

"I'm going to go and pack my things. Dobby, I will see you at the cottage." He turned around to see the snakes lying on the floor between him and the door. _"Excuse me."_

"_Are you sure that you don't want someone to go with you now Harry? For when you're in there the first time."_

"_Mate what is she talking about?"_

Harry shook his head. _"Hermione I've been in the house. After we jumped out of Bathilda's window, when you said I was 'ill', I was in Voldemort's mind and he was remembering the night that he killed them. I think that I'd rather be able to get over whatever feelings I might have, before my classmates and the professor who seems to hate my existence arrive. It was hard enough just standing at the gate, but to lay on the couch the way he saw my father doing, or to stand in front of the crib that I used to sleep in.. I think I'd just rather do it alone the first time. Now please, excuse me."_

The snakes moved out of his way, and Harry exited after nodding at the Headmaster. Harry packed slowly, secretly deathly afraid of walking into that house. Of standing where they had stood. Most of the stuff was the same as it had been when.. it had happened, but the only thing that Harry had agreed to let the crews that he sent in change, was the master bedroom, furniture wise at least. Mostly, they had just cleaned from top to bottom, from all of the years that it had spent uninhabited….fixed the roof. Harry sighed as he shut his trunk. Maybe he should get one of his friends to go with him, or one of the snakes.. He made his way back to the Headmasters office, and was shocked to see Professor Snape hissing at Dumbledore. _"You're just letting him take us off to some undisclosed location? He could very well murder the lot of us."_

"Um.. Professor Dumbledore? May I ask how long he's been at it?" Harry's voice travelled through the room, and Snape swiveled on the desk so fast, that he nearly fell off of the edge.

"Oh, I assume this is Severus? He's been singing to me in parseltoungue since you've been gone." When their eyes met, Harry felt a light fluttering on the outer edge of his Occlumency shields.

"_Professor, if that is how you sing, will you refrain from doing so while you're in my house?"_ He asked before turning back towards the headmaster. "May I use your floo?"

"Absolutely!" He said, motioning Harry towards the fireplace.

Harry threw the powder into the fireplace. "Professor, I.. I don't know if I will be returning to Hogwarts after this. I don't like how you're still having me followed. I don't like how you're still treating me as if I were nothing more than a child. And I most certainly do not like how you can't look me in the eyes without trying to use Legilimency on me." Not waiting for a reply, Harry stepped into the flames and called out "POTTER COTTAGE."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT MINE**

**Chapter Four**

For the first time since his arrival in the world of magic, Harry stepped from the fireplace without breaking his glasses. He walked over to the couch and slumped down, a mirror of his father's positioning before his mother put him to bed that night. 'My father was lying right here, holding me up in the air, less than five minutes before he died.' He then stood to run his hand over the fabric, before moving towards the entrance hall. Harry lay himself down and stared up at the ceiling, he was so caught up in memories, that he didn't even notice the arrival of the snakes as he muttered to himself. "This.. this is where my father fell.." a few tears slid down his cheeks. "Dying to protect me and mum." Moving in a daze he stood up, and made his way up the staircase, stepping on the same creak that Voldemort had. He walked straight past the door that led to his paren.. well his room, and opened the door to the nursery. Standing there, he looked in at the room that had once been his. He stared at the spot on his floor that his mother fallen to after she died, and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Pushing aside his feelings he made his way back to the living room, and silently explored the house, room by room. He came upon a door that led to the attic when Dobby appeared. "Master Harry Potter Sir, what woulds you like Dobby to be cooking for supper?"

"When did you get here?" Harry asked, jumping.

"Dobby arrived with Master Harry Potter's snakes almost an hour ago sir. You was rememberings sirs, so I puts the snakes to sleeps with magics. Should I wakes them up?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, and could you make part of the staircase into a slide? It might be easier for them to get up and down the stairs that way."

Dobby snapped his fingers to fix the staircase, and then disappeared. Harry opened the door and walked up, to find the attic empty, except for a single cloth covered flat rectangle that was leaning up against the wall.

He pulled the blanket off, and stumbled backwards, and for the second time that day, falling down a staircase. "Master Harry Potter sir, why is you at the bottom of the stairs? Is you hurt?"

Groaning, Harry sat up and looked at the group of snakes, who unbeknownst to him, could see the remnants of tears on his face. "No Dobby, I'm fine. Saw something that startled me and I jumped away from it."

"_And then fell down the stairs." _An unrecognizable voice supplied.

"_You're lucky you didn't break you neck Potter."_

"_What is it with you and stairs today mate?" _Ron asked.

While Hermione's question had a much simpler answer, _"What was up there Harry?"_

Harry just smiled and made his way up the staircase, before bringing down the large frame. He made his way past the snakes, and to the living room, where he levitated, and then stuck the portrait to the wall.

He sat down on the couch, and stared at the portrait mesmerized. His mom and dad were holding him as a baby, while Sirius and Remus were standing beside them. Lily looked away from his baby face, and smiled at him. _"Harry?"_ Hermione's voice came again, drawing Harry's attention away from the painting. "Sorry." He said as he looked at the snakes, "just thinking." He swallowed thickly and glanced around to see that the fireplace was full, but not lit. "Are any of you hungry or anything?" He asked, not wanting them to starve to death while in his care.

One snake slithered a little closer, and with a voice that he couldn't recall ever hearing before, said, _"I'm a little cold." _Harry nodded his head and pointed his wand at the fireplace, conjuring flames up. _"Thank you."_

"_Any time."_ He replied, before looking back up at the group of snakes, to see that some of the others were following the girl to bask in the fire's warmth. _"Anything else?"_ He asked, and when nobody said anything, he grabbed one of the books that Dumbledore had got him and plopped back onto the couch to read it.

Hermione moved towards him, "_Harry? Can I sit by you on the couch?"_

Scooting over and nodding, Harry waved his hand so a ramp would form along the back of the couch. His lips twitched slightly, when he realized that most of the other snakes decided to follow her, and he had to force himself not to smile when he saw that one of them was a large black cobra. When Harry got to the section about caring for snakes he called for Dobby. "What cans I gets for you master sir?"

"Stop calling me master. And I was wondering if we had any large flat bowls or anything that we could put water in. I can easily conjure mice and other things that they will need to eat, but I figure we should get a few different water bowls set up around the place so that they can drink whenever they may be thirsty."

Harry didn't notice himself leaning further and further into the cushions, or the words in the book getting blurry as he occasionally asked Dobby to set more things up. He didn't notice his eyes start to droop. He didn't….

_He was walking down a dark corridor at Hogwarts, when suddenly it turned black. "Hello?" He called out, wondering why it got so dark all of a sudden. Holding his hands out as he walked, he eventually felt a wall, and after continuing for a few more minutes, found the cold metal orb of a doorknob._

_Giving the door a shove as he twisted the knob, Harry stepped into the new room, to hear a blood curdling scream. "HELP ME!"_

"_Where are you?" He yelled, running towards the direction the scream had come from._

**~0~0~0~0~**

Hermione was curled up contentedly beside Harry, who she didn't realize was asleep until he started twitching. "Sir… Sirius."

She turned towards him, to see him leaning fully into the cushions. _"Harry?"_

"D.. Don't hurt him." He murmured, even in his sleep trying to make his voice sound strong.

"_RON!" _She hissed, trying to get the redheads attention.

"_What?"_

Harry started sobbing. "It's all my fault… I'm so sorry."

"_You need to wake-."_

"Siri…" Harry sighed, before turning in his sleep so that he could stretch out his legs. "I'm not too young." Harry's stomach growled, and Hermione realized that he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. "Please don't growl Siri, I deserve being hit." There was a small pause. "Because I'm a freak."

All of the snakes that weren't sleeping were now staring at Harry, with their unblinking reptilian eyes. _"What did he just say Granger?"_ Draco hissed from his spot on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Hermione slithered up his chest, and hoped that this would work. "_Why do you think you're a freak Harry?"_

"_Because only freaks do magic." _ Harry looked like he was going to continue, when the floo roared to life, and he leapt off of the couch with his wand raised. Ignoring the fact that he wanted to keel over for moving way too fast he kept his wand steady.

There were several confused murmurs of _"Ginny?"_

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly, eyes moving from between the tip of his wand and his face.

"What did you say to me when you woke up in the chamber of secrets?" He asked, wand arm not wavering.

"Thank you?"

"**Petrificus Totalus!"** Harry cried, causing the girl's arms to snap to her side, and her to fall down. He had forgotten about the snakes who had backed away. "The first thing that Ginny Weasley said to me when she woke in the chamber was that she tried to warn me. I'm going to unfreeze your mouth, and when I ask you this time, I expect an honest answer!" He waved his hand. "When I arrived at the Burrow before your first year, you came down and asked somebody something. What was it, and who did you ask?"

"I… I don't know."

"Who are you? And answer me honestly or I'll have one of my _pets _bite you."

Her eyes drifted to the side, where she saw all of the snakes. "Romilda Vane. I stole some Polyjuice Potion from Professor Snape's store cupboards, and took a hair out of Ginny's brush. I heard that the two of you were dating and I wanted to be with you."

"You don't love me Romilda," he said, with a blank face. "You love the boy who lived, a fairytale for those too cowardly to do something for themselves. You would hate me if you knew me, I'm not this great guy that you think I am. There is somebody out there for you, but it's not me."

"Why?" She cried.

"Two reasons. In my sixth year, you tried to drug me with amortentia. That in and of itself doesn't appeal you to me at all. And the other reason, is that I am GAY. Hermione Granger is the only girl that I will ever love. And those feelings are as platonic as they come."

"Then try not to be gay."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Dobby!"

"Yes Harry Potter sir?"

"Take Romilda here to Professor Dumbledore and tell him that she is using the Polyjuice potion illegally, and that she stole it from Professor Snape."

Dobby stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, and popped them both away.

"Ugh." Harry said, as he slumped against the arm of the couch for a moment. "Stupid tramp." He then, slowly, stood and made his way over to the wall by the fireplace. Putting both hands on the wall, he called forth his magic, forming and molding it so that no foreign people could come in without being brought by him or Dobby. When his wards were fully erect, he shuffled back over to the couch, and was asleep before his head hit the cushion.

**Now, I need you to look back and remember that the whole reason I'm redoing this is so that I can either change the final pairing, or at least make it make more sense. Who would you like Harry to end up with (one of the snakes, or Fred and/or George.)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I had some (1) request(s) for some Sev/Harry stuff. So. Here you go. From this point on, is where most of you will start seeing the major/minor/ any I want changes that will be made. This chapter is short, but it's longer than the original section. By two hundred words.**_

**Chapter Five**

Harry woke with a start, an hour after he finished warding his house. He looked across the sleeping snakes, and then turned to look at the portrait. They were all smiling at him. Shaking his head, Harry stood and made his way towards the kitchen, letting loose a loud yawn. He browsed the cupboards by pointing his wand at them, and silently casting a spell that would make the wooden doors transparent. He pulled out everything that he would need, and turned towards the stove, when a voice behind him hissed, "_Why not simply have your house elf do it Potter?"_

Harry didn't turn to look at the cobra, instead, he placed a pan on a lit burner, and began to fry some eggs. _"Because I love cooking, as long as nobody is there threatening me while I'm doing it."_

"_Threaten you? Who would threaten the boy wonder?"_

Harry slammed the next pan down on the stove. _"Don't call me that! Let's just say that I don't have the friendliest of relatives, and leave it at that."_

"_From what little you said yesterday before passing out, that sounds like a bit of an understatement."_

Harry sighed, as he added some peppers into the pan with the eggs. "_I shouldn't have said that. Usually I don't let the pain cloud my judgement."_

Opening it's mouth, as if he were going to reply, Snape was interrupted when there was a light pop. "Mr. Harry Potter sir, why is you cookings this late? Dobby woulds be happy to make food for you!"

Harry yawned, and stepped back so that Dobby could finish the food, before looking down at the snake. _"So, why did you follow me in here Snape?"_

"_Because I felt it necessary that I apologize."_ Harry was shocked, but his professor kept going. "_Albus told us that your relatives pampered you, and treated you like a prince. I was hoping that we could set aside our differences and possibly come to an understanding? Also, I was chilly and wondering if I could coil on your shoulders."_

Harry reached his arm out, and allowed it to wind its way up until it rested on his shoulders. _"I try not to assume that people I don't know are evil. I'm trying at least. It's difficult though, especially since I don't know who's trying to get close to me because they actually care, or if they're trying to get close to the Chosen One."_ Harry sighed. _"Sometimes I just want to disappear, to leave the wizarding world behind me, and to never come back. To go somewhere where the Prophet can't find me, somewhere nobody will know me, and I can just be another nameless face. I just want to be Harry."_ He rubbed a hand down his face, and tried to think of where it all came from. _"Sorry… got a bit off topic there."_

"_You could be just Harry anytime you want Potter. That's all you are to me."_

Harry tried very hard not to freeze at the professor's words. Thankfully, however, Dobby brought over his food then. "Thank you Dobby, are you hungry at all?"

"No Mr. Harry Potter sir. I was just abouts to go catch some mouses for the snakes." Dobby said, wringing his hands together.

"Go ahead," Harry said after swallowing his bite of food. "Oh, and Dobby?"

"Yes sir?"

"Just call me Harry."

Dobby just gave him a sort of strangled smile before popping away. "_For some reason I don't believe that he is going to do that Mr. Potter."_

Harry snorted into his cup before leaning away chuckling. "_I know. But ever since I've known Dobby he's had this thing about calling me Master or 'sir'. I don't want to be called master. I'm nobody's master."_

"_You're rambling again Potter."_

Harry finished his eggs in silence, before carrying the dishes to the sink and rinsing them off. He stretched his arms above his head, and looked at his watch. "Merlin's balls. It's two in the morning." Harry walked into the living room to find that most of the snakes were still asleep near the fire. _"Erm.. if you that are awake want to, you could sleep in the bedroom with me. Or I can just ask Dobby to make sure that the fire doesn't go out. But…" _knowing that he was rambling again, Harry rolled his eyes at himself. _"You're welcome to do either."_

He grabbed the handle on his trunk before turning to make his way up the stairs, knowing that if any of them were interested, that they would follow. When he had them into his bedroom, he went into the closet really quick to change into his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of green silk pants. He re-entered the bedroom, and flinched at the hissy gasps. Of course, why would his class mates think him any less repulsive when they were snakes?


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want it to be known that I know Harry is an exceptionally strong person. But even the strongest of people have their insecurities.**

**Chapter Six**

When Harry woke up and tried rolling over, he realized that there were weights spread across his body. Deciding to go back to sleep, he murmured, "why'sh the 'anketsh so 'eavy?" And when nobody immediately answered, he snuggled back into his pillow.

"_Harry."_

"Go 'way."

"_Harry you need to wake up."_

"I don't wanna." He growled into his pillow.

"_Mate get up. There's stuff we need to talk about."_

Lifting his head slightly off the pillow he tried again to make them leave. "_Like what? Ten Reasons Harry Potter can't sleep without the aid of a sleeping potion? Number one. Nightmares. Number Two. Annoying friends who won't leave him alone.."_

He could almost hear the smile in Ron's voice when he replied. _"Number three. Your boyfriends just floo'd in and are waiting in the living room."_

Harry lay there motionless. "I have boyfriends?" He asked nobody in particular, before standing up and stretching. He didn't notice that the snake from last night was wrapped around his neck, or that his pants were hanging low on his hips. He yawned and tried to flatten his hair before making his way downstairs and into the living room. "Gred! Forge! What are you two doing here?" He asked upon coming face to face with them.

"We have a-"

"Business proposition to-"

"Discuss with you."

Harry nodded his head. "And? What is it?"

"Let us use either the couch-"

"Or the second bedroom-"

"Until our apartment airs out?"

The dark haired man grinned. "What did you guys blow up this time?"

"Snape Scares."

"Wha-?"

Fred's eyes suddenly widened. "Harry mate, why is there a snake around your neck?"

"Because he was cold." He said, before gently looping his hands around Snape's slim body and sitting him on the floor.

George waggled his eyebrows. "He?"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. "It's too early for your cheerful nonsense. Explain your reasoning or I'm kicking you out." He was pulling stuff out of the cabinets and fridge.

He was reaching for something on the top shelf when a warm body pressed against him, and a long freckled arm grabbed down the box. "Let me help you." A voice whispered into his ear as arms wrapped around his waist.

Harry turned around and was about to say something when Ron spoke. _"See what I mean Harry? Every time you three are alone together you get somehow sexually assaulted."_

Fred, who had been watching his brother try to 'fluster' Harry, turned at the hissing noise and jumped when he saw all of the snakes. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE SO MANY GOD DAMNED SNAKES?"

Harry looked away from George, and followed where Fred's hand was pointing with his eyes and suddenly jumped away from George, his cheeks a startling red. "Neville had a mishap in potions class and everybody turned into a snake."

"_Mr. Potter, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell all of your friends about our… condition."_

Harry rolled his eyes and started to make his breakfast. _"Guys… and Girls, Dobby went and caught some mice last night, so if you're hungry tell me and I'll ask him to take you to them." _Harry finished the food and filled three plates as he sat them down on the table. When he looked up and saw that Fred was still staring at the snakes frightened he smirked. "Don't worry Fred. Snape knows that if he bites you he'll become part of dinner."

"Snape?" He asked, before plopping in a chair across from Harry.

George however, sat down in the chair next to Harry, and scooted so close that he was practically in the younger boys lap. "Have you missed us Harry?"

Harry rolled his emerald green eyes again. "Of course I did, you guys are two of my best friends."

Fred leaned towards him from across the table. "Just friends?"

Completely oblivious to the implications that they were making, Harry nodded. "Eat your food, then we'll find somewhere to put you." Before he could take his first bite though, a few of the sn… students asked to be fed. _"If you're hungry, slither back into the living room and I'll ask Dobby to feed you."_ When they complied Harry called for Dobby.

"Whats can Dobby be doings for yous sir?"

"There are some hungry snakes in the living room, will you take them one at a time and feed them." At Dobby's nervous look Harry gave him an understanding smile. "Don't worry Dobby, they won't hurt you."

Fred looked down to see a snake staring up at him, and he looked towards Harry frightened. "Harry, why is this snake staring at me?"

Harry looked below the table, _"Pansy, why are you staring at Fred Weasley?"_

"_Because he smells good. Will you ask him if I may climb up his arm and lay across his shoulders?"_

Harry smiled at the Slytherin before sitting back up and looking at Fred. "She wants to know if she can lie across your shoulders."

Fred glared down at the snake, a sneer on his lips. "If you bite me, when you return human you will be prank bombed, and it will not end until you or you admit defeat."

Harry rolled his eyes. "She says you're on… and with her it's not the first bite that you really have to worry about. She's a Red-Necked Keelback and for her venom to spread she has to bite a few times, in somewhat of a chewing motion."

Fred scoffed as the snake slithered its way up his arm. "Just because I won't be poisoned doesn't mean that it won't hurt like a bitch."

After they had all finished their breakfast Harry led them up the stairs, and into a room that had once been an office, which sat next to Harry's new room. "You guys can sleep in here. You'll need to transfigure furniture and what not. But there you go."

He felt arms wrap around his waist. "But Har-Bear why can't we sleep in your room?"

Harry shrugged. "There's only one bed, but I guess we could put in some bunk beds."

"_Potter, I thought that your stupidity astounded me before, but now I'm blown away. Do you really not understand what they're trying to do?"_

Harry shook the arms away and then turned to glare at the snake that was Professor Snape. _"I'm not stupid you bloody prick."_

"_They're trying to get into your pants. They want to sleep with you."_

Harry rolled his eyes, _"Yeah just like you and I fuck all the time. Fred and George are just joking around. Who would want a sad excuse of a man like myself when they could have someone else.. someone better. Nobody! That's who."_ Harry suddenly shoved past the twins, walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

"Gred?"

"Yes Forge?"

"Do you feel like we just-."

"Missed something incredibly important?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I do."

Fred and George exchanged a look, before Fred stepped into their room and cast a spell on the wall between theirs and Harry's room so that they could see what Harry was doing. Neither of the redheads noticed the snakes that followed him as they watched Harry kick his desk, before sitting on the edge of his bed. Harry's fingers were tangled in his hair, and it looked like he was trying to tear it out. "Nobody will ever want a worthless freak like me. Nobody."


End file.
